Secret Admirer
by keroseneandgin
Summary: JONAS; Macy's got a secret admirer. Macy x Her secret admirer /one of the Lucas brothers/.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Admirer

Disclaimer:_I don't own JONAS, but I always say that :P._

Summary:_JONAS; Macy's got a secret admirer. Macy x Her secret admirer (one of the Lucas brothers)._

Author's Notes:_You guys are going to have to wait to find out who is putting notes in her locker. It's one of the members of JONAS. Hope you like it :)._

. . . . . . . .

Macy Misa skipped up to her locker where her best friend Stella was waiting for her. Stella watched as she did the combination, opening the door, and even when a note fell out and into the floor at her best friend's feet. Macy watched it flutter to the floor before she bent down and picked it up, opening it and reading what it said.

"It's a poem," she said to Stella, looking up from the letter.

"Let me see," She said, holding out her hand to receive the poem, "who is it from?" Macy handed the poem to Stella.

"At the bottom it says "your secret admirer"," Macy said, before continuing dreamily, hands over her heart, "I've never had a secret admirer before...Who do you think it is?" Stella was quiet for a long time, reading over the poem.

"I'm not...sure," she said, handing the note back to Macy.

"Do you think it's Brad?" Macy asked, excitedly, "Or Micheal? Or Dillon? Or Andrew? Or-" she gasped, "One of the members of JONAS?" Stella stared at her.

"Just said I didn't know," Stella said, "Guess we'll have to wait and see if you get another poem." Macy stared at her best friend for a few moments, eyes narrowing.

"Was it you, Stell?" Macy asked. Stella laughed.

"I'm flattered you think I'd pull a prank like this, but no, it wasn't me." Macy's eyes narrowed more.

"Okay then," she said after a few seconds, "I believe you." She shut her locker and turned to walk down the hall to the gym, carrying her fencing supplies. Stella walked after her, wincing when she saw Joe cross her path and Macy ran right into him, falling onto the floor. Well, it was better than her whacking him with her foil. That would've hurt.

"Whoa there," Joe said, "You alright?" Macy looked up at him and promptly forgot to breathe. She started making high pitched squealy noises and Joe clenched his jaw. Stella laughed nervously.

"Breathe, Macy," she reminded her best friend, "Joe is a person just like you and me." Macy took a deep breath and held it. "After you take a breath you exhale, Macy," Stella said. Macy exhaled and took another breath.

"Can I help you up?" Joe asked once she seemed stable, offering her his hand. Macy squealed.

"Joe of JONAS is helping me up," she said with a giggle, grabbing his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. It was all down hill from there.

Once Macy was finally on her feet, she noticed how dangerously close her whole body was to Joe. She swallowed, staring at where her hands were on his chest, with his over hers and then she looked up at him, face flushed. It didn't look like she was breathing anymore either. She bit her bottom lip and stared into his eyes shyly, Joe stared back, feeling something change between them. Stella cleared her throat, snapping them both out if it. They jumped apart and laughed nervously.

"Well, that was awkward..." Joe muttered, "Nice seeing you Macy, Stella." With that, he walked off to find his brothers. Macy turned and stared at Stella with wide eyes.

"What if Joe put that poem in my locker?" She asked in an excited whisper.

"I doubt it," Stella said, "Joe isn't the type to do that."

. . . . . . . .

Ending Notes:_Who is her admirer? The world may never know. I'll update Fly With Me tomorrow if the mood strikes, I kind of like the idea of ending it where it is...but... :)._

_Review please! Still looking for a beta :)._


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Admirer

Disclaimer:_I don't own JONAS._

Author's Notes:_Well, here's the second chapter finally :). Hope you guys like it._

. . . . . . .

Macy poked her head around the corner of the wall that her locker was on. She was hoping to catch her secret admirer in the act, but with her luck the hallway was practically empty. Well, other than the students loitering around them who were avoiding going to their next class right away for whatever reason. She sighed, coming around the corner and making her way to her locker. She did the combination and opened it, watching as another note fluttered from the door to fall at her feet. She couldn't help but smile as she bent down and picked it up and read it over before putting it in her pocket.

Then she exchanged the books and equipment she had for different ones and slammed her locker shut. And with that same goofy smile on her face, she made her way down the hallway to her next class. It was just her luck, again, however, when she ran into another member of JONAS while coming around the same corner where she had been spying on her locker. She was so surprised, she dropped her bowling ball on his foot.

Nick Lucas, the youngest of the members of JONAS winced and cried out on pain. Macy was trying to concentrate on breathing, feeling the familiar sensation of panic and obsession.

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted, bending down to pick up the ball, only to hit her head against his as he bent down at the same time to help her. Nick straightened up then, staring down at Macy as she scrambled to pick up the bowling ball and one of the books she dropped. As he watched he noticed that there was a piece of green paper sticking out of her back pocket. He smiled softly, waiting for her to get to her feet.

"What's in your back pocket?" He asked. Macy blushed.

"It's nothing," she said, still trying to concentrate on her breathing.

"You can tell me," he told her, flashing her a smile. Macy's heart thundered in her chest and she felt like-

Nick almost gasped when he saw her start to fall backwards. Thinking quickly, he reached out and grabbed her before she could hurt herself. However, the bowing ball she was holding, did manage to fall on his foot. Again. At such a great time. Nick watched, annoyed with himself as the shock of having a bowling ball dropped on his foot made him let go of Macy, dropping her on the floor. Which was exactly what he didn't want to happen.

"What happened?" Stella asked as she walked up to him upon seeing her best friend laid out on the floor. Nick glanced up at her with a "are you seriously asking me that" look on his face.

"You're right," Stella said, "stupid question."

"Let's just get her to the nurse," Nick said, stepping back so that he could grab Macy's feet and watching as Stella grabbed her arms. "On three?" Nick asked. Stella nodded. "One, two..."

"Wait," Stella said. Nick stopped counting and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Aren't you strong enough to lift her by yourself?" Stella asked.

"Yeah..." Nick said and Stella let go of Macy's arms, putting a hand on her hip, "It'd be easier if you help me."

"Someone needs to get her stuff out of the middle of the hallway," Stella explained, "That'd still be considered helping."

"Okay," Nick said, feeling stupid for not having noticed that before, "Get her stuff and I'll carry her."

"Okay," Stella said, picking up the stuff Macy had dropped in the hallway while Nick picked her up, holding her in his arms princess-style. He had to smile again, staring down at the girl he held in his arms. She looked so cute when she was passed out it was almost unreal. "What're you smiling about?" Stella asked, snapping him out of his admiration of the cute brunette he held in his arms.

"I just remembered something funny," he said, starting to walk in the direction of the nurse's office. Stella arched an eyebrow at him before bending down to pick up the folded over green note and opening it. She noticed it was another note from Macy's secret admirer. It wasn't totally an invasion of privacy if she was trying to be a good friend, right?

After all, she wanted to know just as bad as Macy did. And that handwriting did look really familiar.

. . . . . . . .

Ending Notes:_Yay. A moment with Nick! =). EDIT: Fixed the random "up her" and calling Nick, Joe. Thanks thiscoffeeshop and solitaire42 for pointing that out!_


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Admirer

Disclaimer:_I do not own JONAS._

Author's notes:_I'm so glad that everyone likes this story! I just want to say a quick thank you to all my reviewers! I'm so, so, so, so, so glad that you guys are dying to know who is leaving the notes for Macy. Solitaire42 asked if you guys were ever going to be able to read the notes. I don't know. Maybe at the end. What do you guys want?_

. . . . . . . .

Macy woke up in one of the beds of the school infirmary. After a few moments of staring at the ceiling and wondering why she always had to faint when she got anywhere near a JONAS, she sat up, looking around the room.

She noticed that the nurse was talking to another student, so she decided to go ahead and get up to leave.

"Honestly, Kevin," the nurse said, "how you managed to do this is beyond me." Macy stopped and peeked around the curtain. Sure enough there was Kevin Lucas of JONAS sitting on one of the exam tables, getting thorns plucked out of his hand.

"Hey Macy!" Kevin said, with a smile when he noticed her. She reminded herself to take a deep breath. Once that was out of the way, she stepped out from behind the curtain and waved kind of shyly. Something about being in the infirmary with Kevin Lucas calmed her excitedly obsessed fan girl spirit.

"Are you alright now, Ms. Misa?" The nurse asked her.

"Yes ma'am," she said, "can I go back to class now?" The nurse chuckled.

"You just missed your last class," she informed her, "the bell rang about ten minutes ago." Macy swallowed.

"How long have I been passed out?" She asked. The nurse checked her watch.

"About an hour," she responded, "you're welcome to le-" she began, but Macy didn't stick around for the rest of her sentence. She bolted from the room and made her way to her locker. She had to know who was leaving the notes.

When she got there, she found Stella standing next to her locker, examining the single red rose that was taped to the door. Macy gasped, walking quickly down the hallway to claim her rose.

"That guy must really be into you," Stella said when she noticed her friend approaching. Macy smiled, un-taping the rose from her locker door gently, careful not to let any of the thorns prick her. Then she did the combination and watched as another folded over piece of green paper fell at her feet.

She picked it up and read it over, her lips curling into a smile. When she had finished her turned to look at Stella.

"I've got to find out who this guy is," she said, a look of sheer determination on her face. Stella nodded in agreement.

"I want to know just as bad as you do, Mace," she said.

"That's a pretty rose," Kevin said from up the hallway, just having left the nurses office.

"What happened to you?" Stella asked, motioning to his bandaged hand.

"Got a couple thorns stuck in my hand," he said. Stella and Macy exchanged glances.

"How?" Macy asked, looking down at her rose.

"Lab in Biology," Kevin responded, "who knew thorny bushes had thorns?" Macy smiled and laughed. Kevin smiled too.

"They're supposed to," Macy said with a giggle, "that's why they call them thorny bushes."

"What kind of lab were you doing with thorny bushes?" Stella asked, wondering if that was even a real bush.

"I don't know," Kevin said, holding up his hand, "I left a few minutes in. I hope my lab partner had an easier time than I did." Macy laughed again. It was so easy for her to be herself around Kevin. Even if he was, in her eyes, the most attractive member of JONAS. Stella narrowed her eyes at him and plucked the green paper out of Macy's hand,

"Do you know anything about this, Kev?" Stella asked, handing the note to him. Kevin took it and opened it.

"Wait!" Macy said, snatching it from him, "don't read it."

"He wrote it, Mace," Stella said. Both Kevin and Macy turned to her, eyes wide.

"No I didn't," Kevin said, his voice even. Macy pointed at him.

"His voice didn't squeak, Stella," Macy said, "he didn't write it." Stella narrowed her eyes at him again. She couldn't deny that Macy was right, his voice had remained even, but the thorns he had gotten stuck in his hand due to some kind of thorny bush incident was suspicious.

It was obvious that Kevin liked her, anyways. The was he was looking down at her now, probably checking her out. Ever since that whole Macy singing backup catastrophe, Kevin had been looking at her in a different light. Not to mention, Macy had been a lot calmer around him than she was around his brothers.

"Fine," Stella said.

"What's it say?" Kevin asked, motioning to the green piece of paper Macy held. She smiled up at him awkwardly. Kevin almost frowned. She was using her fan girl smile again.

"Nothing," she said, sort of breathlessly. Normal Macy was fun while she lasted, but most of their conversations ended with her going back to weird fan girl Macy. Or fainting. Fainting seemed to be very popular.

"Macy has a secret admirer," Stella explained. Kevin looked from Macy to Stella, his forehead crinkling in confusion.

"That's cool," he said, offering a smile even though he looked crushed. Stella pursed her lips. Could her admirer really be the oldest Lucas brother when he looked like, well, that upon finding out what the note was? "Is the rose from him too?" He asked.

"Yep," Macy said, smiling at the rose.

"Oh," Kevin said. Stella continued to watch him. Even when Macy checked her watch and gasped.

"Oh no!" She said. Both Stella and Kevin looked down at her. "I'm late for soccer!" She said, grabbing her gear out of her still open locker, slamming it closed and taking off down the hallway. When she was out of sight, Stella approached Kevin.

"Tell me the truth, Lucas," she said, poking her index finger into his chest, "are you her secret admirer?" Kevin looked at her, eyes wide. He swallowed nervously.

. . . . . . . .

Ending Notes:_Cliffhanger. Kind of. I wanted her to have a moment with Kevin, but I guess her staying calm was enough of a moment. For now._


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Admirer

Disclaimer:_You tired of this yet? I don't own JONAS._

Author's Notes:_Sunset Clouds threatened to kill me if I didn't update. I know you're all dying from suspense!_

. . . . . . . .

Kevin swallowed hard and stared down at Stella. She had a look on her face that reminded him of his mom's "clean out the tour bus and do all your dirty laundry" look. This was serious.

"I-I," Kevin sputtered. The finger Stella had pressed into his chest was making him nervous. Even more nervous when she pressed harder. "I didn't write the notes!" He blurted. Stella glared at him.

"Don't lie to me, Kevin," she said, her tone serious.

"I'm not," he said, sweat beading on his forehead as he repeated, "I didn't write the notes."

"What about the rose?" She asked, "did you put the rose on her locker?" Kevin stared at Stella's finger, almost whimpering. She was pressing so hard now, he was sure it was going to bruise.

"N-" he coughed, trying to maintain his even voice, "No?" He said, voice high-pitched.

"Ah-ha!" Stella said, removing her finger, and turning around to pace, smirking, "So you_are_ her secret admirer!" Kevin sighed.

"No," he said, "Joe told me to put the rose on her locker." Stella stopped and whirled around to face him. She brought her hand back up and pointed. Kevin winced, hoping silently that she didn't jab him in the chest again.

"You mean to tell me," Stella said, her voice almost shrill as she got closer, "that _Joe_, is Macy's secret admirer?"

"Not, really," Kevin said, "I mean, Nick wrote the notes..." Stella screamed in frustration, stomping her foot.

"Then which one of you likes her?" Stella asked, throwing her hands up in the air. Kevin winced again. Stella tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms.

"I," Kevin said, his voice high-pitched, "I...I don't know!"

"You do too," Stella said, trying now to calm down, "your voice is all squeaky and panicked, now _tell me_." She poked her finger into his chest again. "Why in the world are all three of you writing her notes anyway?" Stella paused, realization washing over her face. She gasped, dropping her hand back to her side. She stared at Kevin, mouth agape. "Are you playing a _joke_ on my best friend?" She asked, her voice shrill.

"No! No!" Kevin said frantically, "I just...Joe and Nick...and...I got caught up in this...and...I don't know!" Stella put a hand on her hip and stared at him.

"Whose idea was this?" Stella asked, but just as Kevin opened his mouth, she stopped him by holding up her hand, "Nevermind. I know whose idea this was-Joe's right?" Kevin flashed a nervous smile.

"Just _wait_until I get my hands on him," she growled, making neck wringing motions with her hands, "And _Nick_," she growled before continuing, "but first, _you_." Kevin gulped. "What's this whole thing about, Kev?" Kevin was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I really like Macy and Joe and Nick were trying to prove that even though I kept denying it, so they came up with a stupid plan to write notes and try to make me jealous about this whole secret admirer thing, but I found out what they were doing so they made me put the rose there, but the rose had thorns, so I ended up getting pricked a-"

"Wait!" Stella yelled, "You really like Macy?" Kevin nodded. "And your brothers were just being idiots?" Kevin nodded again. Stella put her hand over her heart and took a deep breath, "Oh, good," she said, "I was beginning to think that this might be another Maria catastrophe." She laughed, looking up at Kevin. "Now, tell me," she said, "Why didn't you_stop_them?"

"Because," Kevin said, a lot calmer than the previous time he had spoken, "They were going to give her one last note, one that I wrote myself, and then have me reveal myself as her admirer. That way, Macy never knew what they were trying to pull off, and I got to do something sweet for her." Stella couldn't help but awh at that.

"That's so sweet," she said, "even if your brothers are idiots, this turned out to be a really good idea." Kevin smiled. "I want in on it." He smiled wider.

"This is going to be awesome," he said, putting his arm around Stella.

"Totally," she said, with a huge grin, "I have to make you the _perfect_ outfit...oh, oh, and a dress for Macy..." Kevin laughed.

"Don't get too carried away, Stells," he said, "We still have to plant the last note. Just, no more roses," he held up his hand, "I can't take anymore thorns." Stella arched her eyebrow.

"You do know they have thornless roses, right, Kev?" She asked.

"That would've been really helpful to know the _first_ time."

. . . . . . . .

Ending notes:_What a twist!_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, yeah. I really wanna get this finished. Totally craving a sweet Macy/Kevin moment =).

. . . . . . . . .

Macy got to school as early as she could the next day. She was so excited about getting another note from her secret admirer. It was the best feeling in the world to know that someone liked her, but it sucked not knowing who it was. When she turned around that familiar corner, she noticed that Stella was already at the locker waiting for her.

"What are you doing here so early, Stella?" Macy asked, turning to her locker and dialing the combination. Stella didn't answer at first, watching her best friend open her locker, holding her breath. This would be the last note and she couldn't wait to see the look on her face when...

Macy opened her locker, watching with her eyes wide as a couple of handfuls of rose petals fell at her feet along with a note on off-white parchment-looking paper. Stella almost squealed, but tried to hold it in for the sake of Kevin, Joe, and Nick's plan.

"I always get here early," Stella managed to squeak out, a huge smile on her face as she watched Macy bend over to pick up the note. As she was reading it, Joe and Nick came over to join Stella in watching Macy get incredibly excited. When she had finished, she folded it back over, and held it to her chest, releasing a squeal. Joe and Nick winced, Stella, knowing this would happen, had already plugged her ears.

"Think I just went deaf," Nick whispered.

"What?" Joe asked loudly. Nick and Stella both glared at him.

"Stella, Stella," Macy said, jumping up and down and grabbing her friend's shoulders, "oh my gosh, Stella," Macy was finding it hard to breathe, again. Stella smiled awkwardly and placed her own hands on Macy's shoulders, trying to stop her from jumping around.

"Breathe, Macy," Stella said, taking a few breaths as an example.

"He wants me to meet him in the atrium after school!" She shrieked. Again, the boys winced. Stella was used to her behavior.

"Really?" All three of them asked at once, Stella glared back at them, as if to tell them to let her handle this because it was already obvious enough with them lingering behind her by Macy's locker.

"Yes!" She squealed.

"That's so great," Stella said with a huge smile on her face. Macy jumped up and down a few more times with glee. The two brothers and Stella watched, all three secretly planning the next move.

"Anyways," Macy said as she stopped jumping, "I gotta run, I don't want to be late for class!" She grabbed some books out of her locker, slammed it shut and skipped off down the hallway. They all watched her go and once she was out of sight, Stella turned to the brothers behind her.

"Operation Secret Admirer is a go," she said. Joe and Stella smiled at each other, mischievous looks on their faces.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked after a few moments of watching them. The two stopped staring at each other and shot a look in Nick's direction before dispersing to go to their next classes.

. . . . . . . . .

I apologise for the shortness of it, this is really only just a filler =). The real action is going to be in the next chapter. And then a follow up with the notes since so many of you are dying to read them. And I am so dreading writing them =P.


	6. Chapter 6

Pretty sure I'm on a roll right now. So I figured, why not update Secret Admirer? Sarah B, this is for you =).

. . . . . . . . .

"This has to be _perfect_," Stella repeated to Kevin for the _thousandth_time. Kevin sighed,_again_. They were at the firehouse right now, waiting for Macy to be finished with football practice. Stella was glad for the extra time, Kevin wasn't really looking forward to it.

"I know, Stella," Kevin said, struggling to stand still while Stella put the finishing touches on the _perfect_outfit for him to confess his feelings for Macy in. He felt like he was getting married.

"I just don't want my best friend to be disappointed," Stella said. Kevin frowned, prompting Stella to amend, "Not that she would be, she's totally into you."

"Really?" Kevin asked. Stella smiled, pinning something to his vest.

"Totally."

. . . . . . . . .

"I don't see why it's such a huge deal what I wear to meet this guy," Macy complained as Stella attacked her hair with a curling iron. They were in the locker room and Stella had made a point that Macy had to look absolutely perfect. She felt like she was getting ready to be married off. "I mean, he liked me before I wore this dress..." she trailed off.

"It's a special occasion, Mace," Stella pleaded, "Please, just let me have my fun." Macy sighed and shut up. She knew her best friend was merely trying to do something nice for her, but she felt like she was going against who she really was. Even if the dress Stella had designed was _really_cute. She pressed her fingers against the fabric and smiled at her reflection. She couldn't _wait_to see who her secret admirer was.

. . . . . . . . .

"How does she look, guys?" Stella asked, presenting Macy to the only two Lucas brothers she had on hand right that second. Joe's jaw dropped and Nick put his hand over his mouth. Stella waited for them to answer her verbally.

"Whoa," Joe said, looking Macy up and down.

"She looks _great_, Stella," Nick said, before adding in his thoughts, _but doesn't she always?_

"Thanks, guys," Stella said. Macy remained silent almost the whole time, ready to burst with excitement as she turned towards the door to the atrium.

"Wait a second," she said, turning back to Stella, Nick and Joe before she entered, "where's Kevin?" The three of them exchanged glances and then smiles. Macy stood there and waited for them to answer her. When none of them said anything, she spoke again, "I haven't seen him _all_day."

"Just go," Stella said, turning her friend around and pushing her into the atrium. Macy started to protest, but Stella would have none of it. She shoved her best friend the rest of the way through the door and waved to her. Macy glared and mouthed "You better tell me where he is when I'm done here." Stella only smirked and pointed to the far side where there was someone coming through the other door.

Macy's heart thundered in her chest, holding her breath as she waited for the door to open all the way, revealing who her secret admirer was. And just like that, Kevin Lucas stood on the other side of the atrium, smiling at her.

"Hey Macy," he said. There was her answer to where Kevin was.

"Hey, Kevin," Macy said, a little confused, "what're you doing here?" Kevin frowned.

"Is it so hard to believe that I'm your secret admirer?" He asked. Macy's heart almost stopped breathing, she had to remind herself to breathe.

"But you said...you told Stella...you said you didn't write the notes!" She sputtered. Kevin smiled sadly, crossing the atrium to stand in front of her.

"I didn't," he said, "not at first anyway." He motioned to where Stella, Joe, and Nick were watching, "It was Joe and Nick's idea; Nick wrote the notes." Macy turned to look at them. Joe and Nick waved.

"Then..." she said, turning back to Kevin, "is this some kind of joke?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"No!" Kevin shouted, "No, Macy, Joe and Nick were trying to make me jealous enough to admit my feelings for you by becoming your secret admirer, but it backfired when I found out what they were doing. Then they got me to help out, I put the rose on your locker." Macy bit her lip.

"Oh," she whispered, "It really was a pretty rose."

"And," Kevin continued, "I wrote the last note." Macy smiled then.

"That one was my favorite," she said. Kevin smiled then too.

"Really?" He asked, filling with excitement.

"Yeah," Macy said, eyes locking with his as she continued, "to be honest, I was hoping all along it was you." Kevin's heart was pounding now, getting more and more nervous with every second he spent with her. Macy Misa was beautiful, even without all the effort Stella had put into doing her hair and make-up and putting her into that strapless red dress. All that extra stuff only added to Kevin's nervousness.

"Really?" He asked again, taking a deep breath and rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Yeah," Macy said again.

Stella was about to pull her hair out in frustration waiting for them to stop dilly-dallying and get on with the kissing. She pressed her hands to her cheeks in frustration. Next to her, Joe was reacting in much the same way. Those two were taking too long. Nick, on the other hand was completely calm, watching as his brother and Macy conversed. He thought it was cute how shy and nervous they were. It was also a bonus that no one had gotten hurt.

"Sooo," Macy said, looking down at her feet and kicking against the grass nervously, "you really like me?"

"I really, _really_ like you," Kevin said. Macy looked back up at him, twirling one of her ringlets around her finger. A light blush was still spread across her cheeks.

"I really, really like you too," she whispered.

Stella was going to die with all this suspense. Joe was holding his breath. Nick was humming a possible new song.

Kevin reached a trembling hang out to caress her cheek. Macy's heart thundered, feeling a spark has his bare flesh touched hers. She exhaled shakily. Kevin took a step closer to her, bringing his other hand up to cup her other cheek and tilting her head back so she was looking up at him.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" He asked, wanting her permission before he kissed her for the first time.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she responded, her lips parting slightly. Kevin smiled, sighing as he leaned up to kiss her forehead.

Stella wanted to scream in frustration. Joe was practically pulling his hair out at this point. Nick was still humming that song.

Then he kissed the corner of her eye, and then her cheek, and finally, he pressed his lips to hers. At this point, Macy was practically beaming. She couldn't believe that the _cutest_and _sweetest_ boy she had _ever_met was standing there, cradling her face in his hands and _kissing_her.

Stella jumped up and down with glee. Joe did his signature happy dance. And Nick smiled.

Kevin slid his hands from her face, down to her neck, and over her arms before he finally wrapped them around her midsection. Macy smiled against his lips, breathing in his scent as she pressed her hands to his chest.

"This is the most perfect moment of my life," Kevin whispered when he finally pulled away. Macy smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, his arms still around her.

"Mine too," she responded, "I'm so glad it was you."

. . . . . . . . .

Totally ended it on a rhyme. I am SO cool. Don't forget to take a breath =).


End file.
